


La favorita

by Isabelle_Du_Sang



Series: Le amanti [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Du_Sang/pseuds/Isabelle_Du_Sang
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Le amanti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La favorita

La barca di Caronte avanzava con lentezza sulle acque gelide e limacciose del Cocito. Il transito dall’aria bollente e soffocante causata dai vapori incandescenti che si sprigionavano dal Flegetonte, a quella umida, pesante e fredda del fiume successivo avveniva in maniera talmente graduale che se non fosse stato per il cambio di corrente chiunque avrebbe avuto difficoltà a rendersi conto di trovarsi sul Fiume del Pianto, nuovamente immerso nel freddo che avvolgeva come una spessa coltre il regno degli Inferi. Ma Ade conosceva il percorso del suo nocchiero alla perfezione e non aveva bisogno di chiedersi a quale fiume fossero giunti né quanto mancasse alla fine della traversata; guardava un punto fisso davanti sé scrutando il tetro e nebbioso paesaggio circostante con distacco, del tutto indifferente a quello che vedeva.  
Non aveva più fatto ritorno nei Campi Elisi: tanto di rado aveva l’abitudine di trascorrervi del tempo, prima della morte di Leuce, tanto evitava di passarvene ora; trovava quel posto pervaso dalla luce, dalla bellezza di un’eterna primavera, dalla pace e dalle anime dei beati così _diverso_ da lui, così remoto, quasi fosse solo una sfolgorante imitazione del mondo della superficie, a cui lui non apparteneva. Sin da quando se n’era andata – anni, ormai – aveva smesso di pensare a lei. Aveva occultato qualsiasi ricordo, imponendosi di proseguire come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se la dolce Oceanide non avesse mai fatto parte della sua vita spezzando per un po’ la malinconia che lo attanagliava.  
La grida delle ombre dei defunti, alte e strazianti lungo il Fiume del Fuoco, si mutavano in sporadici singhiozzi lamentosi non appena la barca di Caronte raggiungeva il Cocito, parendo emergere dalle profondità del fiume o addirittura dalla nebbia; alcune delle ombre affioravano anche dalle acque fangose, per afferrare un qualsiasi appiglio l’imbarcazione presentasse, nel tentativo disperato quanto vano di salirvi: uno dopo l’altro desistevano, sotto i colpi impietosi del remo che il Traghettatore calava su di loro respingendoli via bruscamente. Ignorando in egual modo le misere suppliche di quelle anime il Signore degli Inferi volse lo sguardo alla sponda destra del fiume, delimitata da rocce basse e nerastre su cui le onde si infrangevano pigramente, e si passò una mano sulla fronte; tutt’intorno era desolata calma, oscurità e silenzio rotto dal pianto angoscioso delle ombre, da sempre e come sempre: lo constatava ogni volta che compiva il giro di perlustrazione lungo i cinque fiumi, tanto che in più di un’occasione Erebo aveva cercato (invano: il re era fin troppo ligio e distoglierlo dai suoi doveri era praticamente impossibile) di dissuaderlo dallo svolgere un viaggio così lungo inutilmente. Nel regno degli Inferi tutto finiva per annullarsi, congelato in un istante eterno, il granello di sabbia di una clessidra sospeso nel vuoto malgrado l’ineluttabile trascorrere del tempo, governato da un equilibrio tanto spietato quanto retto che nulla poteva turbare. E l’ombrosità, il rigore, la cupa tristezza di quel mondo appartenevano a lui dacché avesse ricordi, ancor prima della sua ascesa al trono...ancor prima che la solitudine, opprimente come un macigno, e – ora più che mai – dolorosa quanto un pugnale acuminato, lo travolgesse assieme al potere e alle responsabilità.  
Fece per voltarsi di nuovo quando all’improvviso la sua attenzione venne richiamata da qualcosa d’insolito, una sagoma diversa dalle altre ombre. Batté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la figura nella nebbia: laggiù dove il fiume curvava prima di cambiare corrente e immettersi nello Stige una fanciulla, indubbiamente una ninfa, stava appollaiata su una delle rocce, intenta a pettinare i lunghi capelli scuri; pareva del tutto a proprio agio malgrado l’atmosfera fosca e tetra del luogo e sembrava lì in attesa di qualcuno. Ade lo capì perché a mano a mano che la barca si avvicinava la ninfa aveva preso a voltarsi, come se si aspettasse di vedere quel qualcuno arrivare. Sorpreso da quella presenza, quando giunsero nei pressi dell’ansa si sporse appena per guardarla e in quel preciso momento la giovane voltò il viso e incrociò il suo sguardo; si osservarono per una manciata di istanti, poi improvvisamente lei socchiuse gli occhi e incurvò le labbra in un sorriso seducente e malizioso, sfiorandosele con un dito mentre sollevava di nuovo la mano per sistemarsi i capelli. Per un attimo il dio restò spiazzato da quell’atteggiamento: nessuno gli sorrideva mai e di sicuro nessuno gli aveva mai sorriso _in quel modo_, men che meno una qualche fanciulla...neppure Leuce, che nell’intimità del suo letto non aveva esitato a concedergli ogni tipo di piacere. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e la squadrò mentre la barca le scivolava davanti; la ninfa si limitò a chinare il capo in segno di ossequio ma senza cessare di guardarlo in quella maniera così sfacciata, e continuarono a fissarsi fino a che l’imbarcazione non svoltò seguendo il corso del fiume, scomparendo alla vista.  
Ade si ricompose, sconcertato. Le ninfe avernali, benché numerose e presenti in tutto l’Oltretomba, non si palesavano mai e non ne aveva mai incontrata nemmeno una, eccezion fatta per quelle che prestavano servizio alla reggia come ancelle e che, in ogni caso, non si azzardavano certo a sorridergli né a lanciargli occhiate ammiccanti di alcun genere. A che scopo, poi? I viventi lo temevano a tal punto da non osare nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome, e nel suo regno gli unici sguardi che gli venivano rivolti esprimevano grande rispetto e timore reverenziale; la stessa Leuce aveva sempre mostrato nei suoi confronti un misto di ammirazione e soggezione, smorzate da una grande dolcezza, il viso tinto di un lieve rossore, per ogni volta che lui l’aveva presa tra le braccia nella penombra dell’alcova. Nulla a che vedere con l’espressione di quella ninfa, che tuttavia aveva qualcosa di strano, al contempo impertinente e affascinante. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse, né perché l’avesse tanto colpito, eppure...  
“Caronte.”  
"Mio signore.” Il Traghettatore gracchiò volgendosi a lui con un rispettoso cenno del capo, seminascosto dal cappuccio della veste nera.  
“Chi è quella strana creatura?”  
“Intendete la ninfa che abbiamo appena vista?” Caronte diede un colpo secco di remo. “Non ne ho idea, sire. So per certo che è una figlia del Cocito e che da qualche tempo a questa parte emerge spesso per sostare lungo il fiume. Ma non saprei dirvi perché.”  
“Non ne conosci il nome?”  
“No, mio signore."  
Ade scrollò le spalle. Caronte non avrebbe potuto essere più operoso e dedito al proprio ruolo, se neanche una fanciulla mai vista prima che compariva da un giorno all’altro riusciva a distoglierlo dai suoi doveri...o forse aveva un talmente scarso interesse per i pochi viventi che abitavano gli Inferi da non sorprendersi affatto. Il che faceva di lui indubbiamente uno dei servitori migliori che si potessero desiderare.  
Per tutta la traversata il re non smise di pensare alla ninfa e allo sguardo che si erano scambiati. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quel sorriso, così _innaturale_ e a dir poco audace per una creatura del regno dei defunti...ma soprattutto non riusciva a capire il _perché_ di quel sorriso. Al ritorno, giunti al Fiume del Pianto si aspettò di trovarla di nuovo, ma stavolta della fanciulla non v’era traccia; si guardò attorno con la speranza di vederla spuntare da dietro la costa rocciosa o magari dalle acque del fiume, constatando però con disappunto che era proprio scomparsa.  
Dopo una lunga riflessione si rivolse nuovamente a Caronte: “Sei certo che quella giovane sosti sempre lungo il Cocito?”  
“Potrei giurarlo, maestà.”  
Ade fece una pausa, si rimboccò un lembo del mantello. “La prossima volta che la vedrai...riferiscile che desidero incontrarla. Fa’ in modo che non si spaventi: mandala direttamente a palazzo e assicurale che non ha nulla di cui temere.”  
“Come desiderate, mio signore.” Caronte si inchinò mentre dirigeva di nuovo la barca lungo le acque roventi del Flegetonte, tra le violente vampe di fuoco e lapilli che sprigionandosi dalle onde del fiume rischiaravano d’una luce spettrale il regno delle ombre. Un’altra indubbia qualità del Traghettatore era quella di parlare poco, non fare domande e obbedire senza batter ciglio.  
  
*  
  
Ade aveva deciso di incontrarla nei propri appartamenti: non voleva ricevimenti formali né cerimonie; aveva fatto avvertire i servitori di introdurla e di scortarla fino alla camera reale. Desiderava vederla da vicino, parlarle, conoscerla...anche se non ne comprendeva la ragione, qualcosa dentro di sé gli aveva fatto capire sin da quando l’aveva vista che quell’unico scambio di sguardi non gli sarebbe bastato.  
Era già sera inoltrata quando, accomodato sulla klinè in camera da letto, un calice di vino nella mano e lo sguardo rivolto alla vetrata della grande finestra che dava sulla terrazza, si accinse ad aspettarla. Mentre sorseggiava si trovò a pensare alle risate che avrebbero fatto i suoi fratelli alle sue spalle, se avessero saputo. Loro non avrebbero perso tempo in chiacchiere: Zeus era conosciuto tanto ai mortali quanto agli dei per i modi subdoli e audaci con cui seduceva qualsiasi donna o fanciulla incrociasse il suo cammino, mentre Poseidone non vantava lo stesso numero di conquiste, ma in compenso era aggressivo e prepotente e non esitava a ricorrere alla violenza per ottenere ciò che voleva; impenitenti seduttori quali erano, al suo posto non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a prendere una donna – fosse essa dea, ninfa o mortale – con la forza e poi gloriarsene davanti agli altri Olimpi. Quante beffe si sarebbero fatti di lui? Lui, così serio, schivo e riservato, quasi austero...lui, sempre dedito al dovere, interessato esclusivamente al mondo dei defunti e, qualcuno malignava, defunto lui stesso... Ad Ade non importava, anzi non se n’era mai preoccupato, ma non aveva difficoltà ad immaginare che sull’Olimpo si andasse dicendo che fosse morto dalla cinta in giù.  
Il servitore gli colmò di nuovo il calice. “Avete altri ordini per me, mio signore?” chiese rispettosamente.  
“No, puoi andare."  
Il servo si inchinò e uscì.  
Sarebbe venuta quella sera stessa o avrebbe cercato di ritardare, sopraffatta dall’apprensione d’incontrarlo? Oppure...quel sorriso non era altro che uno scherno? Un mero tentativo di prendersi gioco di lui...di rammentargli che nessuna donna, neppure una appartenente al regno degli Inferi, avrebbe mai accettato di stare al fianco dell’Inesorabile, del più odiato degli dei, e che era condannato alla solitudine eterna? Parve sentire il vino bruciargli la gola sotto il peso di quella consapevolezza, quando sentì bussare. Il cuore gli pulsò tra le costole violentemente. Era arrivata.  
"Avanti.”  
Si voltò a guardarla quando varcò la soglia. Ella chiuse la porta dietro di sé e fece un inchino.  
“Mi avete fatto chiamare, sire?"  
Aveva una voce chiara e cristallina, quasi fredda...o forse lo sembrava per l’assoluta mancanza di timore che si percepiva dal tono. Anche l’espressione del viso denotava sicurezza, del tutto inusuale tra le creature avernali, specie coloro che non vivevano a palazzo e di rado avevano occasione di trovarsi al suo cospetto. Ciò gli fu di un certo sollievo.  
“Avvicinati.”  
La ninfa raggiunse la klinè, si inchinò nuovamente quando fu di fronte a lui. La sua pelle era quasi bianca, coperta appena da una veste leggera di colore verde che nonostante l’assenza di cintura non riusciva a nascondere le forme; una fibula d’argento in cui era incastonato uno smeraldo tratteneva l’unica spallina sulla spalla destra. Aveva occhi di un freddo viola chiaro orlati da lunghe ciglia nere, curiosamente scaltri e attenti, come quelli di un gatto o una civetta; le labbra pallide, appena più scure dell’incarnato, ma carnose; i capelli, bruni e lisci, si inanellavano morbidamente sulle spalle nude.  
Ade la studiò per qualche istante, rimirandone la figura e il volto. Nulla in quello sguardo lasciava pensare che provasse paura, smarrimento o sconcerto nel trovarsi di fronte al re dell’Oltretomba, per di più nella sua stanza da letto. Sebbene lo sorprendesse, la cosa non gli dispiacque; anzi, a pensarci bene, rendeva la situazione molto più semplice.  
Si girò per posare il calice sul tavolino dietro la klinè e quando si rivolse nuovamente alla ninfa le fece un cenno col mento.  
“Mostrati.”  
Ancora una volta la giovane non sembrò turbata né stupita. Al contrario, gli angoli della sua bocca si arricciarono nuovamente in quel sorriso che ore prima aveva lasciato il Signore degli Inferi interdetto. C’era qualcosa nella sua espressione che lo sconcertava, lo irritava e al contempo lo attraeva irresistibilmente: qualcosa di fanciullesco ma dalle fattezze sensuali e sfrontate, tipico forse solo dell’atteggiamento di Afrodite. Con un gesto di naturalezza estrema la ninfa si portò la mano alla spalla e sganciò la fibula: la veste scivolò a terra in una sola volta e, rimasta nuda, si lasciò guardare senza perdere il sorriso. Il dio tacque, affascinato, lo sguardo che correva lungo il suo corpo per carpirne avidamente ogni particolare: seno procace, gambe affusolate, fianchi snelli, natiche carnose e sode...sbatté più volte le ciglia, nel tentativo di domare il desiderio che aveva iniziato a pulsargli feroce nelle vene, un desiderio che non provava più da molto tempo.  
La fanciulla aveva preso a giocherellare pigramente con una ciocca di capelli arricciandosela attorno al dito, come fosse in attesa di qualcosa, ma da quando era entrata nella camera non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo da lui: sembrava quasi che lo scrutasse, nello stesso modo in cui il dio scrutava lei, il sorrisetto impertinente di una bimba che ha appena commesso una gherminella aleggiante sul volto.  
Ade deglutì nel vederla passarsi la lingua sulle labbra e la mano sul collo, scrollando all’indietro le ciocche brune. Per la prima volta in vita sua credette di comprendere come dovesse sentirsi Zeus ogni volta che posava gli occhi su una donna o una giovinetta: la bramosia di passare le dita tra i suoi capelli, carezzare, toccare il corpo di quella creatura era fortissima, si agitava dentro di lui con prepotenza. Non era tipo da lasciarsi andare a frivolezze così facilmente come il fratello, e tuttavia più lei lo guardava più lui percepiva la necessità di placare quella bramosia, che da quando l’aveva vista lo pungolava insistentemente...ripensò allo sguardo che lei gli aveva lanciato sulle rive del Cocito, che tutto gli era parso esprimere tranne ingenuità.  
Cercando di ricomporsi, si tossì leggermente contro il dorso della mano e fece per raddrizzarsi sulla klinè...quando improvvisamente accadde l’inaspettato: sollevando graziosamente una gamba la ninfa scavalcò la veste abbandonata sul pavimento, dandole un colpetto col piede nudo; si fece avanti e prima ancora di lasciargli il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse facendo gli salì a cavalcioni in grembo, sganciò le fibule che chiudevano il chitone, gli slacciò la cintura, gli denudò il petto... Ade sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa fissandola allarmato. Sulle prime fu sul punto di reagire, ma poi, stregato dal suo viso, da quelle iridi lilla da cui gli pareva impossibile riuscire a staccarsi – e che rifiutavano di staccarsi da lui – nonostante lo sconcerto non le impedì di spogliarlo. La fanciulla lasciò cadere accanto ai propri quanto restava degli abiti del dio e quando fu nudo si chinò su di lui, gli accarezzò il volto e si mise a baciargli il petto. Ade avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena: le mani e le labbra della ninfa erano fredde, come se fossero rimaste a lungo a contatto con il ghiaccio...un secondo brivido, più intenso e penetrante, lo scosse quando lei gli sfiorò la gola con le unghie affondandole appena nella carne; quello sguardo ipnotico, quella bocca così morbida che gli mordeva dolcemente il collo, le dita lunghe e sottili che imprimevano sensuali carezze sulla sua pelle lo facevano impazzire. Respirò profondamente, si abbandonò sulla spalliera del divanetto imponendosi di mantenere la calma sebbene la ninfa gli si strusciasse senza ritegno contro l’addome e gli premesse il seno sul petto...la vide mordersi il labbro sollevando verso di lui il mento in un gesto di assoluta provocazione e al contempo sentì la sua mano scivolargli lungo il ventre, indugiare maliziosamente sul pube...  
Ade la bloccò un attimo prima che accadesse l’inevitabile. La fanciulla non parve sorprendersi o preoccuparsi di quella reazione, anzi mantenne il contatto visivo con lui senza il minimo timore, sbattendo lentamente le ciglia. Intrigato da quell’atteggiamento che invece di irritarlo lo eccitava oltremodo, il dio la afferrò per le braccia e la ribaltò sulla klinè, bloccandole i polsi e costringendola a mantenere le gambe separate.  
La ninfa allargò il suo sorriso, affatto spaventata, scoprendo due file di denti perfetti color bianco ghiaccio; sembrava che quell’insolita circostanza anziché metterle paura la divertisse...o forse aveva intuito sin dall’inizio, sin da quelle occhiate che si erano scambiati durante il loro primo incontro quello che voleva lui?  
Ade soffermò lo sguardo sui seni candidi, osservando il profilo dei capezzoli, prima di incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi. Cercando di assumere un’aria più composta benché il dio dell’Oltretomba si trovasse sopra di lei e la dominasse totalmente, la ninfa smise di sorridere in quel modo sfacciato. Era molto bello, pensò, pallido come lei e regale. E forte. E debole. Quella situazione la divertiva molto.  
“Qual è il tuo nome?”  
“Menta, sire."  
Ade inarcò le sopracciglia. “Menta?”  
“Sì, mio signore, Menta.” La ninfa assunse un’espressione quasi infantile, che assai poco aveva di innocente e molto di malizioso. “Non incontro i gusti di Vostra Maestà?"  
“Al contrario. Sei molto bella.” disse Ade scuotendo lentamente il capo.  
Menta emise una specie di singulto che voleva essere una risatina. “So anche essere molto compiacente, mio signore.”  
Il Signore degli Inferi si chinò su di lei fissandola negli occhi senza sbattere le palpebre, fin quasi a sfiorarle la punta del naso. Fu allora che percepì un profumo strano, che non aveva mai sentito in vita sua, intenso, penetrante, dolce e freddo al tempo stesso. Non assomigliava a nessun altro profumo di cui lui avesse conoscenza.  
“Lo sai chi sono io, Menta?” chiese, serio.  
“Il dio dei defunti nonché il mio venerabile sovrano, mio signore.”  
“Saprai anche che non amo essere provocato, allora.”  
Menta sorrise di nuovo, se possibile ancora più sfacciatamente, inarcando le sottili sopracciglia brune. “Devo supporre che da quando sono entrata nei vostri appartamenti abbiate cambiato idea, maestà. O forse è vostra abitudine intrattenervi con le ninfe?”  
Ade strinse le dita attorno ai polsi, pur senza farle male.  
“Non sfidare il Signore dell’Oltretomba, mia cara. Può essere molto pericoloso.” la redarguì. Il profumo che emanava era inebriante.  
“Non è mia intenzione sfidarvi, sire. Voglio solo rendervi felice.”  
“Niente e nessuno può rendermi felice, Menta."  
La ninfa sollevò appena la testa per quel che le consentiva la posizione in cui si trovava, protese le labbra verso di lui. “Concedetemi almeno di alleviare le vostre sofferenze, se ne siete afflitto.” disse in un sussurro.  
Ade non rispose. Spostò lo sguardo dal volto di Menta alle sue spalle, alle sensuali rientranze delle clavicole, ai seni...il suo profumo gli riempiva il naso insistentemente, quasi con pervicacia. Il dio si chinò di nuovo su di lei inspirando a fondo, avvertì l’eccitazione e il desiderio farsi sempre più forti, a dir poco incontrollabili.  
"Io desidero soltanto compiacervi, mio signore.” sussurrò Menta socchiudendo le palpebre. Il dio incontrò di nuovo il lilla dei suoi occhi e un attimo prima di iniziare a baciarle avidamente il collo mormorò: “Ade.” Le lasciò il polso sinistro per spostare la mano sul fianco e poi il gluteo, le accarezzò i seni sfiorando più e più volte i capezzoli con la punta delle dita, il naso e la mente pervasi da quel profumo quasi intossicante...  
Ammaliata dal fascino del dio, la ninfa rimaneva immobile lasciandosi toccare ovunque, godendo ad ogni carezza e tuttavia limitandosi a sospirare, l’espressione sorridente imperterrita sul viso, come fosse lei a tenere le redini della situazione. Si morse il labbro quando lui spinse il bacino tra le sue cosce, lo assecondò percependone la brama. Ade sollevò il volto ansimando, accaldato, fremente, e ormai incapace di trattenere più a lungo la pulsione che - ormai ne era certo - aveva provato sin dal momento in cui Menta gli aveva sorriso in riva al Cocito affondò in lei con vigore e iniziò a muovere ritmicamente le anche avanti e indietro, ancorandole i polsi alla klinè.  
Menta trasalì appena; allargò di più le gambe, in cerca del piacere, inarcò la schiena cercando di sfiorargli il petto coi seni, eccitata e inorgoglita dai suoi ansiti. Il dio le baciava il collo con trasporto, infiammato dal fervore che quella fredda e sensuale creatura gli instillava istante dopo istante, che non cessava di fissarlo con la sua aria sfacciata e seducente...sembrava che volesse sfidarlo e si leggeva un sottile e spietato divertimento nei suoi occhi viola chiaro. Provocato da quella sfrontatezza e stordito da quel profumo che gli faceva girare la testa, Ade la incalzò irruento, afferrandola per i fianchi e stringendole i seni tra le dita. Carne soda, pelle liscia e fredda.  
Menta riuscì a stento a trattenere un mugolio e si aggrappò alle sue spalle conficcandogli le unghie nella carne. I muscoli delle cosce le dolevano per lo sforzo di mantenere le gambe divaricate, ma l’ardore e la voglia con cui il dio degli Inferi la possedeva la facevano impazzire, e mentre lui la stimolava con spinte sempre più forti e rapide si arrese alla passione e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento.  
Un fremito d’orgoglio scosse il re con veemenza: ci era riuscito, finalmente. L’aveva fatta gemere. _Le stava piacendo_. Quella deliziosa piccola impudente godeva. Euforico arcuò la schiena, incurante dei graffi che lei gli lasciava, spinse ancor di più la pelvi tra le sue cosce fino a che non divenne preda di un piacere sferzante, che lo portò a liberarsi con un sospiro roco...lasciò che l’urlo della ninfa riempisse la camera reale, che il suo inebriante e sensuale profumo lo stordisse un’ultima volta prima che tutto prendesse a sfumare con lentezza. Stremato e col fiato corto appoggiò il capo sul seno di Menta; non notò la smorfietta esultante dipinta sul suo viso finché sospirava abbandonata sui cuscini. Quando il respiro tornò regolare si sollevò a fatica sulle braccia e, poiché la klinè era troppo stretta per restarci sdraiati in due, si rovesciò al posto della ninfa accogliendola sopra di sé.  
“Tu mi piaci, Menta.” mormorò dopo un lungo silenzio mentre le accarezzava il fianco “...vorrei che rimanessi con me stanotte.”  
La ninfa, adagiata sul suo petto, ancora pervasa dell’immenso piacere che il dio le aveva fatto provare, alzò il capo per guardarlo. Ade soffermò lo sguardo sui ciuffi scuri che spettinati le cadevano sul viso: anche così rimaneva affascinante, pensò. Con una nota suadente nella voce Menta sussurrò: “Posso tornare anche domani...e il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora...e tutte le notti, se lo desideri.”  
“Sì...mi piacerebbe molto.” ammise il dio. Non fece nemmeno caso a quell’improvvisa presa di confidenza: la sua sfacciataggine aveva smesso di irritarlo. Forse, anzi, era proprio questo che la rendeva così irresistibile, come il profumo che emanava tutto il suo bel corpo, freddo e bianco come il marmo.  
Menta sorrise mentre tornava ad appoggiarsi a lui, e nel sentire le sue braccia cingerla a sé assaporò il gusto dolcissimo del trionfo. La gioia per essere appena divenuta la favorita del re dell’Oltretomba era pressoché incontenibile ma non lo diede a vedere: si limitò a restare sdraiata su di lui, i lunghi capelli sparsi sul suo petto, gli occhi fissi sul calice mezzo colmo di vino sul tavolino lì accanto. Era stato più semplice di quanto avesse creduto.  
Vieni, andiamo a letto.” disse Ade dopo un po’. Si aspettò che si rialzasse, ma la ninfa si raddrizzò lentamente e mentre stava a cavalcioni su di lui prese la coppa, rovesciò all’indietro la testa e la vuotò in un unico sorso sotto lo sguardo interdetto del re; leccò via avidamente le gocce di vino che le colarono lungo le labbra, fissandolo con la stessa brama con cui l’ape fissa il fiore, e solo allora scese dalla klinè e si diresse verso l’imponente letto del dio, ignorando deliberatamente gli abiti a terra.  
Ade scosse la testa, sempre più incredulo e affascinato dall’audacia della fanciulla; seguì Menta con lo sguardo mentre scivolava oltre le cortine, tra le lenzuola, e infine la seguì, guidato dal suo profumo e dal desiderio di farla sua di nuovo...desiderio che lei fu immensamente lieta di appagare.  
Fu la prima di migliaia d’altre notti che trascorsero assieme.  
  
*  
  
"Quindi vuoi farmi passare per la porta di servizio. Come una serva qualunque, è così?”  
“Non parlare in questo modo.”  
“Che c’è, ti faccio vergognare così tanto?”  
“Menta...”  
“Va bene, dillo pure: non mi reputi sufficientemente degna di te, perciò è meglio che nessuno mi veda. Avanti.”  
“Smettila. Lo sai benissimo perché desidero che usi quel passaggio segreto quando vuoi venire qui.”  
“Francamente non ne vedo il motivo. _Lei_ non doveva usarlo, viveva nel palazzo e basta.”  
“Vedi, mia cara..._lei_ non aveva il vizio di raccontare a ogni angolo degli Inferi di essere l’amante del re. Ti ho già detto mille volte che non amo i pettegolezzi.”  
Menta sbuffò, contrariata. Si sollevò tra le lenzuola disfatte dal piacere e si mise a sedere. “Come se da queste parti importasse a qualcuno spettegolare... Il massimo che può accadere è che quell’ammuffito di Caronte alzi un sopracciglio! E poi lo sanno tutti che io sono...”  
“Sottovaluti le abilità di mio nipote, Menta.” la interruppe Ade “Il Messaggero non vede l’ora di avere nuove storie da raccontare ai miei amabili parenti sull’Olimpo, e se avesse la possibilità di carpirne qualcuna proveniente dal regno dei defunti non si lascerebbe certo scappare l’occasione, visto che passa continuamente da queste parti. Non hai idea di quanto in fretta girino le voci, specie se è Hermes a metterle in circolazione.”  
“Perché ti preoccupa così tanto la tua reputazione? Cielo, non sei proprio in grado di divertirti!”  
“Adesso basta.” La voce del dio era calma, come sempre, ma dal tono la ninfa capì che si stava spazientendo. Rise intimamente: le piaceva provocarlo.  
“Farai come ti ho detto.” continuò il dio “Altrimenti...”  
“Altrimenti cosa? Mi punirai?” Menta sorrise inarcando le sopracciglia, con quella strafottenza che sapeva irritare il dio dei morti. Scalciò via le lenzuola e si lasciò cadere nuovamente tra i cuscini, nuda, sollevando le braccia dietro la testa. “Allora puniscimi. Scatena tutta la tua divina furia contro di me, mio signore. Avanti."  
Ade scosse la testa e fece roteare lo sguardo. “Lo sai che non lo farei, Menta. Non potrei mai. _Ma_...” stavolta fu lui a mettersi a sedere, e la guardò seriamente. “...sai anche che non apprezzo questa tua mania di raccontare in giro di noi. Ciò che accade in queste stanze resta in queste stanze, e io non permetto a nessuno di rendere di dominio pubblico ciò che mi riguarda...nemmeno alla mia amante. E non perché non ti reputi degna o mi vergogni di te.” aggiunse, prevenendo l’ennesima protesta della ninfa “Semplicemente, detesto le chiacchiere. Perciò, d’ora in avanti mi farai il piacere di utilizzare quel passaggio segreto ogni volta che vorrai venire qui. Ho dato istruzioni perché metta direttamente in comunicazione le rive del Cocito con la camera reale, quindi oltre a non esser vista potrai raggiungermi molto più in fretta: ti risparmierai ogni volta un viaggio molto più lungo, non dovrai essere scortata da nessuno e potremo incontrarci più spesso.”  
“Sei insopportabile.” La ninfa tornò a imbronciarsi e incrociò le braccia. “E va bene, prenderò quello stupido passaggio segreto, così quello stupido Hermes o qualcuno dei tuoi stupidi servi non verranno a sapere niente. Contento?”  
Ade annuì, il volto più disteso. Le si sdraiò nuovamente accanto e le cinse la vita con un braccio, mentre lei continuava a stizzirsi, ma al contempo si lasciava pregare e lusingare, fino a sciogliere a sua volta le labbra in un sorriso.  
Sospirò. Le litigate con Menta erano all’ordine del giorno, così come i suoi capricci e i modi scontrosi con cui gli si rivolgeva, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, e invece di prendersela li ignorava sistematicamente, benché non le consentisse di oltrepassare certi limiti. Se infatti era vero che non riusciva a fare a meno di lei, era altrettanto vero che neppure lei avrebbe mai rinunciato a lui: non viveva stabilmente nel palazzo, anche se assai spesso si tratteneva intere giornate negli appartamenti reali, ma dalla loro prima unione non era passato giorno senza che si fossero incontrati. Certe notti, quando rientrava dopo essersi trattenuto a lungo nello studio, la trovava già in camera, nuda nel suo letto, bella e provocante, pronta a godere e farlo godere come solo Afrodite coi suoi innumerevoli amanti sapeva fare. E quanto godeva, lui, tra quelle fredde e sottili braccia, che lo facevano rabbrividire ogni volta che lo stringevano eppure lo attiravano senza pietà, quanto lo eccitavano la sua sfrontatezza e le carezze delle sue mani gelide: era certo che le arti erotiche della ninfa non potessero competere con quelle della dea della bellezza, e tuttavia il godimento che ne traeva era immenso; l’amore con lei lo ubriacava e lo stordiva, come il suo profumo, che risvegliava il suo ardore maschile non appena ne aveva percezione quando passava per il corridoio che conduceva alla stanza da letto, facendogli comprendere che lei era lì...e durante la notte il peso della tristezza che gli schiacciava il petto si dissolveva per qualche ora nel piacere, nei baci di ghiaccio con cui Menta lo torturava e lo ammaliava.  
E per Menta l’amore del re era tutto: sapeva che nessuna donna mai l’aveva desiderato come lo desiderava lei e che per nulla al mondo lui vi avrebbe rinunciato. Era la sua amante, la prediletta tra tutte le creature avernali, e benché la sua casa fosse ancora l'acqua gelida del Cocito, godeva di privilegi inimmaginabili: le aveva fatto dono di abiti e gioielli che nessun’altra ninfa avrebbe mai potuto indossare e che non stancava di sfoggiare rimirandosi allo specchio tutti i giorni, aveva accesso alle sue stanze senza dover chiedere il permesso e talvolta lo accompagnava persino nella Sala del Trono, unico ambiente in cui, come a Leuce, non le era tuttavia consentito stare. Ma, come l’Oceanide aveva fatto a suo tempo, Menta non perdeva occasione per infrangere quel divieto e spiare il dio dalla fessura del portone, compiaciuta dall’aura algida e regale che emanava; spesso, di nascosto, attendeva che lui si chiudesse nell’archivio e che nei dintorni non ci fosse nessuno per entrare. E una volta dentro, che sensazione le dava respirare l’aria fredda della sala! Aria che sapeva di pietra millenaria, oro e braci; aria che quando le entrava nei polmoni la inebriava e le faceva desiderare cose inaudite...e con quanta bramosia si trovava sempre a fissare l’imponente trono del dio, d’oro massiccio, magistralmente cesellato dalle sapienti mani dei Ciclopi, erto su un alto basamento affiancato da colonne possenti: sin dal momento in cui vi aveva posato lo sguardo aveva desiderato irresistibilmente sperimentare l’ebbrezza del potere, finché una volta l’ardire di sedervisi sopra si era impossessato di lei, incurante di quello che avrebbe potuto accadere se qualcuno, o se lo stesso Ade, l’avesse vista. Ma la tiepida apprensione iniziale era scomparsa quando, rimirando la propria immagine su uno dei braccioli del trono, si era vista in vesti regali, la corona sul capo e Ade che le baciava la mano chiamandola sposa e consorte...e ad un tratto quella che altro non era che una semplice e azzardatissima fantasia si era fatta idea fissa nella mente della ninfa, assumendo contorni via via più definiti ogni volta che il dio si giaceva con lei nel buio dell’alcova, con voglia e passione sempre maggiori.  
Quanto bramava sedere legittimamente su quel trono, accanto a lui! La sua affezione ormai non le bastava più: adesso desiderava condividere il suo potere, essere venerata, rispettata e temuta. Sognava schiere di anime inchinarsi a lei, ombre miserabili implorare la sua pietà, mortali che facevano sacrifici in suo onore. Era sempre stata ambiziosa, e ora la faceva sentire _immensa_ l’idea che un giorno tutti le si sarebbero rivolti con l’appellativo di _regina_. E chi più di lei ne avrebbe meritato uno simile? Non era forse la favorita del re? Lui non era forse pazzo di lei? Voci dal mondo di sopra, secoli prima, raccontavano che il signore di tutti i mari, Poseidone, aveva designato la bellissima Nereide Anfitrite come moglie (e invece di accettare subito aveva sempre rifiutato, quella presuntuosa! si trovava a pensare Menta, ridendo dell’ingenuità e la ritrosia delle ninfe della superficie): per quale motivo non avrebbe dovuto capitare lo stesso _a lei_? Non nutriva alcun dubbio sul fatto che nessun’altra donna in tutto il regno degli Inferi fosse degna quanto lei di sedere su quel trono...lei, che aveva catturato l’attenzione del più temuto degli dei con niente, lei che ormai da anni condivideva il letto con lui, che da anni aveva il suo affetto, il suo tempo, il suo desiderio. Ade faceva il difficile solo per via della sua eccessiva serietà e riservatezza, ma era certa che presto o tardi non avrebbe esitato a chiederle di sposarlo e offrirle la corona. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato per lei il momento di parlargliene, ma quella richiesta sarebbe arrivata, lo intuiva dall’ardore con cui lui la possedeva ogni notte. Ne era sicura.  
Ne era sicura adesso, mentre Ade godeva degli ultimi istanti abbracciato a lei, prima di alzarsi ed affrontare un nuovo malinconico giorno, prima che l’ombra della tristezza iniziasse a gravare nuovamente sui suoi occhi.  
Ne era sicura durante la notte successiva, mentre, a cavalcioni su di lui, bloccandogli i polsi contro i guanciali lo fissava negli occhi sospirando e gli offriva il suo amore e il piacere e godeva alla sua espressione vogliosa e arrendevole.  
Ne era sicura anche quella mattina, mentre, nuda e assonnata, avvolta nelle lenzuola ancora tiepide, lo guardava vestirsi e pensava che davvero nessun’altra fosse meritevole quanto lei di godere della virile bellezza del dio. Se solo si fosse tolto dalla faccia quell’espressione seriosa e melanconica!  
“Si può sapere che hai?” lo pungolò, con la solita aria da ragazzina impertinente. Ade si voltò e sollevò un sopracciglio, facendole intendere di non aver capito. Menta si voltò sul fianco verso di lui, appoggiò la guancia sulla mano. “Perché hai sempre quella faccia? È morto qualcuno?” e godendo della sua espressione interdetta gettò all’indietro la testa, in uno scroscio di risatine.  
“Spiritoso, mia cara. Davvero spiritoso.” commentò il dio, sarcastico. Le diede di nuovo le spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sull’allacciatura dell’himation, ma lei lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, facendo salire le mani fin sul suo petto; ne percepì la freddezza anche attraverso la stoffa.  
"Non ti si può mai dire nulla. Sei terribilmente noioso!”  
"E tu sei terribilmente insolente.”  
La ninfa rise ancora, posò la testa contro la schiena ammantata di lino del dio.  
“Pensi solo al lavoro. Dovresti iniziare a divertirti un po’, sai? Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto se iniziassi a dare qualche festa...questo posto è sempre dannatamente calmo e silenzioso.”  
Ade scrollò le spalle e fece per ribattere, ma un improvviso tamburellio di nocche contro la porta della camera lo interruppe. Menta si affrettò ad avvolgersi nel peplo abbandonato sul letto la sera precedente prima che lui andasse ad aprire.  
Sulla soglia stava uno dei servitori del dio che si inchinò appena aprì la porta. “Perdonatemi se vi disturbo appena sveglio, mio signore.” disse “Il Messaggero è giunto a palazzo poco fa e chiede di vedervi urgentemente.”  
"Hermes?” Ade si stupì. Il nipote scendeva spesso nel regno degli Inferi, quando accompagnava i defunti a uno dei suoi innumerevoli ingressi, ma era la prima volta che chiedeva udienza. “Ti ha detto per cosa?”  
“No, mio signore. Ma sembrava agitato, perciò ha chiesto di parlarvi con la massima urgenza.”  
Il dio tacque per qualche istante e infine disse: “Va bene, riferiscigli che lo riceverò a breve nella Sala del Trono.”  
Il servo annuì e dopo essersi inchinato di nuovo si congedò. In fretta e un po’ a malincuore, Ade salutò Menta sfiorandole la guancia con le labbra, le disse di non aspettarlo per il pasto mattutino e uscì. Il fatto che Hermes sollecitasse in quel modo la sua presenza lo stupiva, e d’altro canto pensava che dovesse averne ragioni davvero importanti.  
Quando varcò la porta della Sala del Trono il Messaggero era già lì ad attenderlo: biondo, slanciato, atletico, la tipica bellezza di un figlio di Zeus; il petaso dorato calcato sulla testa, il caduceo in pugno, i piedi calzati dai talari; un'aria piuttosto irrequieta gli oscurava il bel volto e saltellava nervosamente da un piede all’altro. Appena lo vide Hermes si inchinò.  
“Ti saluto, divino Ricevitore di molti e potente zio. E ti ringrazio per avermi ricevuto subito.”  
“La tua visita in effetti mi sorprende molto, caro nipote.” disse il re sedendo sul trono. “Cosa ti porta qui?”  
“Si tratta di Tifeo.”  
Ade sgranò gli occhi, mentre un lontanissimo ricordo irrompeva nella sua mente prendendo forme inquietanti: Tifeo, l’orrido gigante che secoli addietro aveva tentato di spodestare Zeus; Tifeo, che aveva assaltato l’Olimpo e violato le sedi celesti; Tifeo, che aveva fatto fuggire gli Olimpi in Egitto, affrontato e combattuto contro Zeus in una lotta senza esclusione di colpi e infine era stato vinto e condannato a giacere incatenato sottoterra, reggendo un’intera isola sul suo corpo, e sul volto il vulcano scagliatogli contro dall’Egioco. Uno dei più acerrimi nemici che la stirpe olimpica potesse vantare.  
“Cos’è accaduto? È riuscito a liberarsi?” domandò, sulle spine.  
“No, fortunatamente. Ma si è risvegliato...ed è assai più furioso del solito. Da giorni il vulcano erutta senza sosta, la terra e le montagne tremano: le scosse sono tali che sono giunte fino all’Olimpo. Persino Poseidone le ha avvertite nelle profondità del mare.” Hermes fece una pausa fissando il re negli occhi. “Non passerà molto prima che raggiungano anche gli Inferi. Se così fosse la crosta terrestre si squarcerebbe e la luce rischierebbe di penetrare in questi luoghi, seminando il caos...”  
Ade avvertì una scossa lungo la schiena, serrò le mani sui braccioli del trono. Mai in tutta la durata del suo regno si era verificata un’eventualità del genere.  
“Non accadrà. Il dominio dei defunti non può essere violato.” Lo sguardo acceso e inquieto tradiva la consueta pacatezza della sua voce.  
Hermes scrollò le spalle. “È per questo che sull’Olimpo abbiamo preferito avvisarti. Zeus mio padre sta cercando di tenerlo a bada con le folgori, ma...”  
“No. Creare ulteriori traumi alla terra porterebbe solo a conseguenze peggiori.” Seguirono alcuni istanti di quanto mai teso silenzio durante il quale Ade cercò di ignorare il fastidioso tic del nipote nel battere il tallone sul pavimento. E alla fine prese la sua decisione.  
“Torna sull’Olimpo e riferisci a Zeus di cessare immediatamente di usare la folgore. Bisogna domare Tifeo in altro modo.”  
“E quale? Ci stiamo riflettendo da giorni, nessuno di noi...”  
“Me ne occuperò personalmente.”  
Hermes cessò istantaneamente di battere il piede a terra. Fissò il re a bocca aperta, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “Ma...tu non abbandoni mai gli Inferi...!” Ade ignorò quel commento e si alzò in piedi.  
“Direi che in questo caso un’eccezione è fattibile.” decretò laconico “Fai come ti ho detto. Vedrò di sistemare questa faccenda il prima possibile."  
Il giovane dio era assolutamente sconcertato dall’atteggiamento del re, ma non osò dissuaderlo o contraddirlo e poco dopo aveva già abbandonato le dimore avernali per fare ritorno alla Sacra Montagna.  
Ade diede immediatamente disposizione a un servitore di fargli trovare pronta l’armatura e ad altri due di preparare il cocchio e i cavalli, e quando tornò alla camera reale trovò Menta davanti allo specchio, impegnata ad acconciarsi i lunghi capelli bruni, ancora col peplo disordinatamente avvolto attorno al corpo, un paio di grossi smeraldi che le scintillavano ai lobi. All'ingresso del dio nella stanza la ninfa fece scivolare noncurante la veste a terra, nella speranza di farsi notare, ma con suo grande disappunto lui le passò accanto ignorandola bellamente.  
"Devo salire in superficie.” disse sbrigativo.  
Menta si voltò di scatto facendo tintinnare gli orecchini, e come Hermes poco prima sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. “Cosa?! E perché mai?”  
Il dio raccolse il peplo e glielo porse affinché si rivestisse, e mentre indossava il chitoniskos le riportò la conversazione avuta col Messaggero.  
“Non so per quando sarò di ritorno. Non sarà facile acquietare quel gigante.” concluse, chiudendo le allacciature del pettorale della corazza.  
La ninfa lo aiutò a indossare il mantello, assai contrariata da quell’imprevisto, ma senza trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto: era la prima volta che lo vedeva portare l’armatura, e trovava gli donasse molto. Ade ne scorse l’espressione nello specchio mentre legava i capelli sulla nuca in una coda bassa, ma la ignorò, si aggiustò la fibula che teneva chiusa la klaina sull’armatura e prese con sé la kunèe. Menta la conosceva bene: l’elmo dell’invisibilità di cui gli avevano fatto dono i Ciclopi quando lui e i fratelli avevano mosso guerra contro Crono...quanto il re dell’Oltretomba avesse di più caro, al punto di non permettere a nessuno neppure di toccarlo.  
“Vedi di non farti spiaccicare.” disse lei mentre lo accompagnava alla porta. Lo attirò a sé prendendolo per l’allacciatura del mantello e lo baciò. Ade lasciò che le labbra gelide della ninfa si avvinghiassero un istante alle sue, che il suo profumo gli penetrasse i sensi, per poi commentare ironico: “Non accadrà, mia cara, non temere. Domerò quel gigante costi quel che costi.” Si sottrasse a un secondo bacio dell’amante e infine partì.  
Menta scosse la testa sbuffando. La seccava quando metteva i suoi doveri di sovrano davanti a lei, ma, pensò, era un prezzo da pagare più che equo per esserne la favorita e – un fremito di piacere la scosse – la futura sposa. Il pensiero la mise subito di buonumore. Avrebbe dovuto invogliarlo ancora di più, sollecitarlo con ogni mezzo per far sì che le rivolgesse quella richiesta, e decise che a tale scopo avrebbe ricorso il più possibile alle sue doti seduttive. Niente lamentele e punzecchiature fastidiose: benché si divertisse a provocarlo sapeva che anche la più sciocca e svampita delle fanciulle si sarebbe resa conto che non era il metodo migliore per ottenere la sua completa affezione. No, quella sera sarebbe stata la più accondiscendente e servizievole delle amanti, come la più devota delle mogli e splendida delle sovrane; gli avrebbe concesso qualsiasi cosa le avesse chiesto, l’avrebbe fatto godere come mai prima.  
Passò l’intera giornata tra il bagno e il guardaroba, lavandosi, profumandosi e cambiando almeno dieci volte idea su come vestirsi, come pettinare i capelli e che gioielli indossare, e si stupì di quanto veloce fosse passato il tempo quando realizzò che era ormai sera inoltrata. Decise di aspettarlo là nella camera reale, e col tono imperioso che tanto le piaceva usare con le ancelle benché fossero ninfe sue pari, ordinò loro di preparare il bagno per il rientro del re, servire la cena e non disturbarla fino al mattino seguente. Quando fu nuovamente sola contemplò compiaciuta le vivande e i calici colmi di vino che esse avevano disposto sui tavolini accanto alle klinè e diede un’ultima occhiata al proprio riflesso nello specchio: era bellissima, avvolta in un sontuoso peplo di seta verde scuro, un filo d’argento che le correva per i capelli bruni reggendo l’acconciatura, smeraldi e diamanti che le scintillavano ai polsi e ai lobi; si sentiva splendida e potente, degna in tutto e per tutto di essere accolta nella triade delle regine olimpiche, e con questo pensiero si accomodò su uno dei divanetti, in attesa che il Signore degli Inferi tornasse. E tanto le era parso rapido lo scorrere delle ore durante la giornata, tanto lento le sembrava adesso ogni singolo minuto, e si scoprì a provare un’impazienza finora ancora mai sperimentata nel fissare insistentemente la porta...quasi cadde dalla klinè non appena udì scattare la maniglia, e dovette trattenere l’impazienza di correre a gettarsi tra le braccia dell’amante nel vederlo varcare la soglia.  
“Bentornato, mio re.” disse, suadente. Si godette la sorpresa del dio quando lui, l’elmo dell’invisibilità in mano e il mantello rimboccato sulla spalla, sollevò lo sguardo e notò prima lei, poi i tavolini ricolmi di pietanze. “Ho pensato che saresti stato stanco, quindi ho fatto preparare la cena direttamente qui, anziché nella Sala del Banchetto.” aggiunse andandogli incontro, facendo ondeggiare il velo attorno alla veste.  
“Ah...ti ringrazio...” mormorò Ade mentre posava l’elmo. Aveva l’aria affaticata e disorientata e per la prima volta il suo volto non recava segni di malinconia, quanto più di un profondo turbamento...ma Menta parve non accorgersene neppure.  
“...sei...sei molto bella.”  
La ninfa tentò di dissimulare il senso di profonda soddisfazione che la pervase, e tuttavia non riuscì a impedire alle labbra di incurvarsi in un largo e malizioso sorriso. Gli accarezzò la guancia e lo baciò. Il re accolse la sua bocca senza reagire, con fare quasi assente.  
Menta alzò un sopracciglio. “Ti senti bene?”   
“Naturalmente.”  
“Allora vieni, il tuo bagno è pronto, mio signore. Ti piacerò ancora di più dopo che ti sarai rilassato.”  
“Sì...forse hai ragione.”  
Ade lasciò che la ninfa raccogliesse i suoi abiti mentre si spogliava e riponesse l’armatura; le permise di occuparsi di lui con una premura che non aveva creduto potesse appartenerle, preparandogli vesti pulite e servendogli la cena; dietro sua richiesta le raccontò di come avesse domato Tifeo, di come lo avesse nuovamente ridotto alla sottomissione, e lei lo colmò di lusinghe e complimenti. Era talmente eccitata che dopo il resoconto della battaglia parlò lei per tutto il tempo e non si accorse neppure di quanto l’atteggiamento del dio fosse insolito, i suoi ringraziamenti distratti.  
La notte fu tutta per loro: Menta lo amò e lo viziò, gli offrì il piacere come ancora non aveva fatto, e al termine dell’amplesso crollò tra i guanciali, sorridendo di beatitudine e appagamento come una menade ebbra di vino.  
"Sono tua.” gli sussurrò succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.  
Ade volse il viso verso di lei nella penombra. “Menta, io...” Vide lo sguardo di ghiaccio della ninfa catturarlo avidamente, sentiva ancora su di sé la pervicace insistenza del suo profumo.  
“Sì?” lo incalzò sorridente “La tua amante ti ascolta, divino Ade."  
Ma il dio tacque. Batté le palpebre, quasi volesse liberarsi la mente da un pensiero inutile e fastidioso.  
“No, nulla. Perdonami, ma ho bisogno di riposare...avrò molto da fare domani, dato che oggi non ho potuto occuparmi delle mie mansioni.”  
Alla ninfa si gelò il sorriso sulle labbra. “Che succede? Qualcosa non è stato di tuo gradimento?”  
“Al contrario...lo è stato tutto, Menta, e ti ringrazio. Ho solo bisogno di dormire. Buonanotte.” E in così dire si voltò sul fianco, dandole le spalle.  
Menta si levò di scatto, sopraffatta dall’incredulità e lo sbigottimento; lo chiamò, esitando, ma il re pareva essere caduto subitaneamente in un sopore profondissimo, come se Hypnos l’avesse soggiogato senza ritegno al suo volere. L’eccitazione provata durante la giornata, la gioia di giacersi con lui nel suo letto, il piacere provato...tutto svanì di colpo. Rimase a fissarlo a lungo incapace di reagire, benché lui non accennasse a muoversi sotto le coltri né a proferire parola, e solo dopo molto tempo il sonno vinse anche lei.  
Il mattino seguente, al suo risveglio, Ade non era al suo fianco. Capì che doveva essere già mattino inoltrato, giacché l’impronta del corpo dell’amante tra le lenzuola e sul cuscino non ne conservava più il tepore. Sui tavolini, i resti della sontuosa cena della sera precedente la fissavano altrettanto freddi e vuoti. Frustrata, si alzò scalciando le lenzuola, si rivestì in fretta e uscì dalla camera reale. Mentre percorreva il nero corridoio d’ossidiana illuminato dalle torce incrociò Erebo: con una certa concitazione gli domandò dove fosse il re.  
“Sua Maestà ha lasciato il palazzo questa mattina presto. Pare avesse urgenza di risalire in superficie.”  
La ninfa spalancò gli occhi, evidentemente confusa.  
“Non è possibile.” replicò “Aveva molto lavoro da svolgere oggi. Lui stesso me l’ha detto.”  
“Eppure è così, mia cara. Se non vi fidate di me parlate con i domestici o agli stallieri che hanno aggiogato i cavalli al carro di Sua Maestà: sapranno illuminarvi certamente meglio di quanto sappia fare io, ma non sperate di ottenere una qualche spiegazione...non ne ha lasciata alcuna neppure a me.”  
La tenebra del Buio le voltò le spalle e se ne andò, lasciandola in preda alla stizza per la tagliente ironia delle sue parole e l’indifferenza che aveva potuto leggergli negli occhi: come tutti alla reggia, Erebo mal sopportava la presenza di Menta.  
Stringendo le labbra furibonda la ninfa tornò negli appartamenti reali, ma il risentimento per la conversazione con Erebo era poca cosa in confronto a un altro pensiero: perché Ade aveva lasciato di nuovo gli Inferi per recarsi nel mondo dei vivi? Dubitava che a richiamarlo tra i viventi fossero stati ancora gli Olimpi, eppure non vedeva altre spiegazioni possibili. Il dio non lasciava mai l’Oltretomba, e quanto accaduto non era che una straordinaria eccezione: cosa mai poteva spingerlo a far ritorno sulla terra, specie il giorno dopo esservi salito per domare un pericoloso e violento gigante? Forse gli sforzi precedenti erano stati vani e Tifeo era riuscito a liberarsi nuovamente? Si arrovellò per ore, al punto da scordarsi di mangiare (del resto, quella situazione le aveva fatto perdere l’appetito) e quando il Signore degli Inferi si ripresentò era già sera, benché non tardi come la precedente.  
E come la sera precedente, il re aveva l’aria smarrita e distratta...e stavolta Menta se ne accorse subito: non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato.  
“Ade! Ma dove sei stato? Ti ho aspettato tutto il giorno!” esordì senza preamboli.  
“Lo so, perdonami...sono tornato in superficie.” C’era qualcosa di _diverso _nella sua voce, come se non prestasse attenzione a quello che diceva...soprattutto, come se non prestasse attenzione a _lei_.  
“Ma perché? Avresti almeno potuto avvisarmi!”  
“Avevo urgenza di partire presto. Non mi è sembrato il caso di svegliarti, specie dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me ieri sera.”  
Da quando era entrato le aveva a malapena rivolto uno sguardo, ma uno sguardo assente, quasi annoiato...come se il fatto che lei era lì gli fosse del tutto indifferente. Per la prima volta Menta sentì la propria sicurezza vacillare.  
“...perché sei tornato sulla terra?”  
Il dio tacque alcuni istanti prima di parlare. Poi disse, sbrigativo: “Faccende importanti."  
“Come sarebbe a dire ‘faccende importanti’?” sbottò la ninfa “Te ne torni tra i vivi dopo appena una notte senza dirmi niente per delle fantomatiche faccende importanti? Cosa c’era di così importante?”  
“Non ricordo di dover darti spiegazioni su quello che faccio, mia cara.” La voce del re, benché misurata, come di consueto, si fece improvvisamente tagliente e autoritaria. “Non mi sembra che tu sia la mia consigliera.”  
Menta deglutì. “Voglio solo sapere perché...”  
“Basta così, Menta. La cosa non ti riguarda.” tagliò corto Ade. Anche il suo volto si era fatto estremamente serio. “E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi, ti pregherei di lasciarmi un po’ di tranquillità, ho davvero molto lavoro arretrato di cui occuparmi. Dormi pure, se sei stanca, ma desidero non essere disturbato.”  
E in così dire uscì dalla camera, abbandonando la favorita in un atterrito silenzio.  
  
*  
  
Nei giorni che seguirono Menta non osò più chiedere spiegazioni all’amante sul motivo di quell’improvvisa uscita sulla terra; del resto Ade non gliene diede, pure se con lei mostrò la solita cordialità, come avesse deciso di non dar peso alla loro discussione e l’avesse perdonata per la sua insolenza. Nonostante questo, la curiosità non cessò di tormentare la ninfa, che oltre a vedersi costretta a reprimerla si trovò a seguire con crescente preoccupazione la metamorfosi del dio: col passare del tempo infatti diveniva sempre più distaccato, sembrava volesse occuparsi solo dei propri compiti di regnante, e malgrado i modi cortesi che continuava a riservarle, il suo interesse per lei si affievoliva di giorno in giorno...l’antica tristezza che fino a poco tempo prima l’aveva tormentato pareva essersi mutata in un quanto mai inspiegabile turbamento, che si traduceva in risposte brevi e concise ogni volta che provava a rivolgergli la parola, nel suo volto assente ogni notte che si giacevano insieme, nelle reazioni meccaniche del suo corpo durante gli amplessi.  
Più passava il tempo più sentiva che il potere che fino a quel momento aveva esercitato su di lui la stava miseramente abbandonando, che neppure il suo delizioso profumo sarebbe riuscito a irretirlo ancora a lungo...e ne ebbe la conferma quando Ade salì in superficie una terza volta.  
E poi un’altra, un’altra e un’altra ancora...  
A lungo andare, come uno qualunque dei suoi impegni reali, finì per diventare un evento regolare, che prese a verificarsi a distanza di pochi giorni e via via sempre più frequentemente, cui seguiva il più assoluto silenzio da parte del dio e un interesse sempre più sfocato nei confronti della favorita, che ormai veniva relegata all’ultimo posto nelle attenzioni del Signore degli Inferi, diviso tra quelle continue fughe sulla terra e gli improrogabili doveri.  
Ben presto Menta vide le proprie ambizioni ridursi in cenere, i suoi sogni di gloria svanire insieme a lui tutte le volte che di nascosto, corrosa dall’angoscia, lo guardava mentre lasciava il palazzo, domandandosi disperatamente cosa lo spingesse a visitare il mondo dei viventi, lui, che per tutta la vita se ne era disinteressato...cosa ci fosse che lo turbava e lo affascinava così tanto, al punto da cancellare l’infelicità dai suoi occhi d’ossidiana, in cui ora leggeva solo emozione e desiderio...desiderio di qualcosa che non possedeva. Ma cosa mai poteva essere, s’interrogava la ninfa torcendosi le mani e tremando leggermente. Era il Cronide primogenito, regnava sul più vasto dei tre regni e possedeva tesori e ricchezze inimmaginabili che nessun altro dio poteva vantare, il suo potere era immenso...i mortali lo temevano come non temevano nemmeno Zeus. Eppure...  
Malgrado i propri sforzi immaginifici Menta non riusciva a capire cos’avesse allontanato in quel modo l’amante da lei, ma ormai nulla era più come un tempo. Neppure dalle notti con lui riusciva più a trarre piacere, benché il re continuasse ad accoglierla nel suo letto e si lasciasse toccare dalle sue dita bianche come marmo e baciare dalle sue labbra di ghiaccio...benché lei perseverasse nello sperare di riaccendere in lui l’antica passione.  
Finché una sera, mentre seduti sul letto del dio Menta si apprestava a sciogliergli i lacci della tunica e a baciarlo, il re la respinse. Non permise neppure che le labbra della ninfa toccassero le sue: con cortesia, ma fermamente, le bloccò la mano e guardandola negli occhi disse: “No.”  
Allora la ninfa sentì qualcosa lacerarsi dentro di sé. Il gelo e poi una fiammata le pervasero tutto il corpo mentre la sua mente andava in frantumi, come una preziosa anfora che si sfracella miseramente contro una roccia.  
"Ma si può sapere che hai?” sussurrò. Il timore, che mai, nemmeno durante il loro primo incontro, era riuscito a sfiorarla, ora la dominava al punto da donare un tremito alla sua voce. Ade riallacciò la cintura che chiudeva la tunica e sospirò profondamente. Poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei.  
“Non ti amo più, Menta.”  
L’amante tacque, interdetta. Le ci volle qualche istante per realizzare.  
“...perdonami, non ho capito. Cos’hai detto?"  
"Hai capito benissimo, invece.” replicò Ade. “Non ti amo più. Forse non ti ho mai amata veramente...e tu nemmeno.”  
“Ma che significa? Certo che ti amo! E così pure tu!” Menta scattò in piedi, fissando l’amante con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Tutta la tensione accumulatasi negli ultimi tempi parve esplodere in quel momento, ma il dio non ne fu minimamente toccato.  
“No, Menta. È cambiato qualcosa. È vero, ti ho desiderata e sono stato bene con te...ma non sei tu quella di cui ho bisogno."  
La ninfa si sentì vacillare. Lentamente tornò a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui, e con voce rotta mormorò: “Non puoi fare questo _a me_. Per anni ho fatto tutto quello che hai voluto, fuori e dentro al tuo letto...come puoi respingermi così, ora?!”  
“Non fare la vittima, adesso.” Ade si accigliò. Questa volta fu lui ad alzarsi in piedi, e la fissò dall’alto in basso, con lo stesso rigore con cui fissava le anime che sapeva dover destinare alla dannazione eterna. “Hai fatto ciò che _tu_ hai voluto, perché speravi che ti sposassi. O credi forse che non me ne sia reso conto? Era il tuo obiettivo sin dall’inizio...da quel giorno, quando ci incontrammo sul Cocito. Non fu un incontro casuale come volesti farmi credere, vero? Eri là per me. Se c’è una cosa che non tollero, mia cara, sono gli spergiuri.” Le guance pallide di Menta si tinsero di un violento rossore e per la prima volta si sentì del tutto impotente, denudata del suo orgoglio e coperta di vergogna. “È la mia corona, che ami. Non me.” dichiarò infine il dio.  
“Quindi è una punizione? Una vendetta?” Le mani della ninfa, come la sua voce, tremavano. “Sei libero di credere ciò che vuoi, ma io ti ho sempre amato, e lo sai. Perché ora vuoi farmi passare per la cattiva?”  
“Non sei la cattiva, mia cara. Sei solo quella sbagliata.”  
“Ade...io sono la tua amante...”  
“Non è un’amante che voglio, Menta. O almeno, non solo.” Il dio tacque di nuovo e poi disse: “Voglio una regina."  
Quelle ultime parole piovvero sulla figlia del Cocito come dardi infuocati. Era un’eventualità a cui non aveva mai pensato, certa com’era sempre stata che Ade non avrebbe potuto desiderare altri che lei come sua sposa, eppure ora la verità le si palesava davanti, amara e violentissima: un’altra donna. Il Signore dell’Oltretomba non l’amava più a causa di un’altra donna. Ora finalmente comprendeva il senso di quelle continue uscite nel mondo dei vivi. Ora comprendeva il desiderio che da mesi opprimeva e agitava il suo sovrano.  
Negli attimi di silenzio che seguirono Menta si sentì andare in pezzi, finché il dio non la riscosse bruscamente dai suoi pensieri.  
“Non ho intenzione di punirti o cacciarti...non ti serbo rancore, se è ciò che ti preoccupa. Se vuoi rimanere fa’ pure, il palazzo ha più di cento stanze, scegli quella che più ti aggrada. Nessuno oserà maltrattarti o mancarti di rispetto. Ma non sperare che le cose possano tornare come prima.”  
E in così dire le diede le spalle e si diresse verso l’uscio. Ma mentre apriva la porta sentì la ninfa mormorare: “Non finirà così, Ade...non posso permettertelo."  
Impassibile, il dio degli Inferi si voltò a guardarla, gli occhi dardeggianti, e in essi l’ex amante non vide più semplice stizza o irritazione.  
“Non sfidare il Signore dell’Oltretomba, mia cara. Può essere molto pericoloso, te lo dissi già una volta.” la avvertì. La sua collera era palpabile, pulsava dietro il suo sguardo d’ossidiana e la sua voce pacata, come una fiammella a cui basta un soffio di vento per trasformarsi in rogo, e Menta capì, forse per la prima volta, che se avesse continuato ad insistere non sarebbe riuscita ad evitare una punizione. Le labbra le tremarono.  
Senza una parola si avventò sulla cassapanca di ebano intarsiato che custodiva tutti gli abiti di cui il dio le aveva fatto dono e cominciò a svuotarla come una forsennata, e lo stesso fece coi cofanetti colmi di gioielli: non tollerava che lui la guardasse in quel modo e non sarebbe rimasta in quella camera un istante di più, ma per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe rinunciato a quel poco che era ancora legittimamente suo.  
Passi dietro di lei le fecero intendere che Ade se n’era andato, abbandonandola per sempre. Da quel momento non la cercò più.  
  
*  
  
_Non finirà così._  
Non avrebbe fatto ritorno al Cocito. Se doveva dire addio definitivamente alle sue brame di diventare la sposa e la regina del Signore degli Inferi, voleva mantenere intatto il suo diritto di vivere a palazzo, benché ora l’accesso alle stanze reali le fosse negato e la porticina nella camera di Ade che celava l’ingresso del passaggio segreto fosse stata chiusa e nascosta.  
Una creatura più saggia forse si sarebbe lasciata alle spalle tutto, cercando di dimenticare e di rifuggire quei luoghi in cui non riscuoteva che antipatie, ma gli appetiti di Menta si erano ormai fatti troppo avidi per poter accettare di riprendere le abitudini di una ninfa avernale qualunque e rinunciare a tutti i privilegi conquistati; perciò decise di trasferirsi in una delle stanze che il dio le aveva messo a disposizione, il più lontano possibile dagli appartamenti reali, dove avrebbe avuto comunque la possibilità di frequentare gli ambienti comuni a tutti nella reggia e i giardini.  
Ma le fu chiaro da subito che una vita di quel genere altro non era che una sbiadita imitazione di quello che lei avrebbe invece voluto. Essere una cortigiana del re dell’Oltretomba non era come esserne la favorita: ora per vederlo era costretta a richiedere un’udienza ufficiale, cosa che Ade concedeva solo per motivi d’importanza estrema, e per farlo avrebbe dovuto prima passare per Erebo; non potendo soffrire quest’ultimo (soprattutto, non tollerando il fatto di dover_ chiedere il permesso_, lei che in tutti quegli anni si era abituata a fare, dire e ottenere quello che voleva) e temendo di poter irritare il re si era rassegnata a non incontrarlo più, se non per pura casualità. Inoltre, se si era aspettata che la corte facesse pettegolezzi o le riservasse atteggiamenti ostili, si trovò ben presto a constatare di essersi sbagliata: nessuno sembrava interessarsi più a lei, e gli sguardi furtivi - di cui aveva fatto vanto - che un tempo l’avevano inseguita ogni volta che aveva percorso il corridoio che conduceva alla camera reale, già sporadici da tempo, si trasformarono rapidamente in suprema indifferenza; l’attenzione che ora chiunque le riservava avrebbe potuto essere la stessa di cui si degna il drappo che forbisce un mobile pregiato dal velo di polvere, e la ninfa intimamente sapeva che tutti godevano della sua sconfitta, sebbene Ade non le mostrasse risentimento e continuasse a rivolgerle un saluto cortese ogni volta che gli capitava di incrociarla in questa sala o quel corridoio. Del resto, le interazioni del dio con lei si erano ridotte a quello, e non potendo fare nient’altro Menta doveva limitarsi a rispondere con un inchino o un cenno del capo, ingoiando bocconi amarissimi. Non riuscendo a rassegnarsi alla perdita dell’amante la ninfa prese a spiarlo ogni volta che gliene si presentava l’occasione, passando anche ore e ore nascosta nei pressi della Sala del Trono o del suo studio, malgrado il cuore le sanguinasse dalla gelosia al pensiero di non significare più nulla per lui...al pensiero che il suo interesse era rivolto a un’altra.  
Di tutta quella situazione, ciò che maggiormente la tormentava era il fatto che ormai non era più un segreto per nessuno che Ade si fosse infatuato di una creatura della superficie. Se infatti al principio nessuno o pochissimi erano stati in grado di comprendere cosa turbasse e agitasse tanto il Signore degli Inferi, da mesi in tutta la reggia non si mormorava d’altro, e non solo egli saliva sulla terra di continuo per vederla, ma sembrava anche che avesse intenzioni assai serie a riguardo. Menta sperava disperatamente di sbagliarsi ogni volta che, nel sorprendere Erebo conversare con la consorte, Nyx, coglieva parole come “richiesta”, “unione”, “ottenere”, che fosse solo un caso il continuo andirivieni di servitori e ancelle negli appartamenti del dio...il timore finì per toglierle il sonno, più di una volta l’idea di abbandonare il palazzo e tornare al Cocito si affacciò nella sua mente senza però trovare mai realizzazione. E una sera i suoi sospetti più atroci trovarono fondamento.  
Ade aveva conferito a lungo nel suo studio con Erebo prima di ritirarsi, e al termine della conversazione quest’ultimo aveva riunito la corte per annunciare ufficialmente che il re aveva intenzione di sposarsi e che di lì a qualche settimana la futura regina sarebbe giunta alla reggia.  
“Mi aspetto da tutti voi che la omaggiate come si conviene e che la onoriate e riveriate come avete sempre fatto con Sua Maestà il re.” concluse prima di congedare tutti.  
La ninfa si sentì venir meno e dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non lasciarsi sfuggire un urlo. Non era possibile. Non poteva essere vero.  
Dunque a tal punto quella creatura era riuscita ad irretire il dio dei defunti? A quale sortilegio aveva ricorso per convincerlo a farsi sposare? E com’era possibile che lui avesse ceduto? Gli interrogativi erano talmente tanti da farle girare la testa, ma dentro di sé già detestava colei che presto Ade avrebbe chiamato moglie e incoronato sua regina, chiunque ella fosse.  
_Non finirà così._  
Nei giorni che seguirono la ninfa non si mosse dalla propria stanza, profondamente innervosita dall’agitazione che scuoteva cortigiani e servitori, solitamente fin troppo tranquilli e riservati. La stizza e l’ansia, ma anche la curiosità, la corrodevano e la torturavano, e più di una volta si convinse che a lungo andare avrebbe perso il senno.  
Il mattino in cui finalmente si decise ad abbandonare quella solitudine forzata - se non altro per la noia mortale che le provocava il restare rinchiusa tra quattro mura - vide Ade parlare con Nyx nella Sala d’Ingresso. Certamente si stava recando in superficie, ma stavolta indossava l’armatura e aveva con sé la kunée; doveva essere molto presto, perché nei paraggi c’erano pochissimi servitori, e nel vederlo uscire dal palazzo capì all’istante che quando avrebbe fatto ritorno non sarebbe stato solo.  
Preoccupata che Nyx potesse accorgersi di lei si affrettò ad allontanarsi, ma non tornò alla camera: voleva essere presente quando il dio sarebbe arrivato, benché si sentisse talmente tesa da non far quasi caso alla moltitudine di gente che nelle ore successive riempì l’immenso ingresso. Nello scendere la scalinata non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia astiosa al pensiero che in circostanze diverse avrebbe potuto essere _lei_ a ricevere un’accoglienza simile.  
L’intera corte si era riversata di fronte ai portoni, dagli dei fino all’ultimo degli sguatteri. Menta si nascose dietro una delle massicce colonne che correvano lungo il perimetro, in attesa, come tutti, dell’arrivo del re e della futura regina. Un gran brusio di voci percorreva l’intera sala: era chiaro che tutti, come lei (per quanto le seccasse ammetterlo), fremevano per l’impazienza di vederla. Si morse le labbra rabbiosamente, cercando d’immaginare che aspetto potesse avere la rivale, e quando le immense porte della reggia si spalancarono la sala piombò nel silenzio più assoluto e la ninfa sentì il cuore balzarle in gola.  
Ade fece il suo ingresso, regale e temibile come sempre, sostenendo davanti a sé una figura esile e tremante che avanzava con grande riluttanza. Menta allungò il collo da dietro la colonna per vederla meglio e strinse i pugni, sentendosi avvampare: in un attimo di follia aveva sperato ardentemente che a stregare con un qualche incantesimo seduttivo l’ex amante fosse stata una creatura goffa, brutta e sgraziata, magari deforme, magari semiumana...invece, con sua gran rabbia, si trovò a constatare che la prescelta era una fanciulla come non se n’erano mai viste in tutto l’Oltretomba, e alla cui vista l’intera corte rimase ammutolita e attonita, tanto era sfolgorante la sua bellezza: la sua carnagione era rosata e dolcemente sfumata di miele, tipica di chi vive in superficie ed è abituata a passeggiare nei prati sotto il sole, nulla a che vedere col pallore delle creature infere...nulla a che vedere col _suo_ pallore di ninfa avernale; aveva lunghi capelli biondi come oro nei quali erano intrecciati fiori, i tratti del volto erano fini e cesellati e il drappo nero che si stringeva addosso indubbiamente celava le forme delicate e la grazia del corpo di una giovane donna...di una giovane _dea_. Per qualche strana ragione aveva la veste strappata, i piedi nudi, i capelli spettinati e sciolti attorno al viso e sulle spalle, ma l’aspetto disordinato non toglieva nulla al suo fascino; anzi, da quando aveva varcato le soglie del palazzo tutti avevano avuto l’impressione che irradiasse luce attorno a sé, forse per il colore della capigliatura che spiccava luminoso contro il mantello scuro, forse perché la sua aura di dea della superficie emanava qualcosa di completamente diverso rispetto a quella degli Inferi, qualcosa di estremamente caldo e _vivo_...il che la rendeva una sposa in tutto e per tutto desiderabile.  
Eppure non aveva affatto l’aria di una sposa, non sembrava felice mentre si faceva avanti nella sala, il braccio del re sulla schiena e la mano nella sua, a sostenerla e confortarla: tremava convulsamente come fosse piuttosto una vittima sacrificale condotta all’altare, le belle guance fiorenti erano rigate di lacrime, lo sguardo perso e spaurito, quasi temesse che tutte quelle creature che la scrutavano con tanta curiosità fossero pronte a balzarle addosso da un momento all’altro per farle del male; ma soprattutto, pareva che la presenza che la inquietava e angosciava di più fosse proprio quella di Ade, che invece le stava accanto sorreggendola e la guardava con un misto di adorazione e preoccupazione.  
Menta la vide singhiozzare e rimboccarsi gli orli del mantello attorno alle spalle, a coprirsi interamente, come per paura di restare nuda di fronte a tutti, o per impedire al dio di scorgere anche un solo lembo di pelle...e di colpo si rese conto che Ade era senza mantello: l’armatura nera spiccava lucente e ben visibile, non seminascosta dalla klaina, come di consueto. Si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani, tremando leggermente: era il mantello di Ade, del _suo_ Ade, quello che la fanciulla portava; lei, Menta, aveva condiviso con lui il letto, il desiderio, l’ardore più intimo per anni, senza aver mai indossato nulla che gli appartenesse...e invece questa giovane dea sconosciuta e riluttante non solo si teneva addosso il mantello del dio ansiosamente, ma sin da quando era entrata aveva sempre avuto su di sé come una fedele ombra il suo sguardo, occhi colmi di straordinaria dolcezza e venerazione...lo sguardo di chi è profondamente _innamorato_. Uno sguardo che mai gli aveva visto dipinto sul viso le innumerevoli volte che si erano giaciuti insieme tra le cortine del suo letto, che mai aveva rivolto a lei...  
Vide il dio far cenno a Nyx di avvicinarsi, consegnarle in custodia la giovane dea e dirle qualcosa, ma non udì le sue parole, poiché coperte da insulti d’ogni genere che stridevano nella sua mente, mentre pugnalate di rabbia e invidia le trafiggevano il cuore senza pietà. Guardando la fanciulla piangere e tremare e stringersi nella klaina del dio la ninfa sentì l’odio germogliare ferocemente dentro di sé e infiggersi nel suo intimo come spine velenose.  
_Come osi. Chi credi di essere per farmi questo._  
"Inutile ingrata...” sibilò tra sé “Cos’hai a che fare tu con gli Inferi, stupida insignificante creatura? Pensi d’averlo intrigato con quei tuoi graziosi capelli biondi? Ade è _mio_..._il trono_ doveva essere mio. Sei solo una sgualdrinella...”  
Due lacrime senza tristezza le scivolarono lungo le guance: lacrime di ghiaccio e fiele, un rivolo di sangue che le scorreva tra le mani, tanta era la forza con cui si era conficcata le unghie nei palmi. Ma nessuno vi fece caso; nessuno si avvide di quella ninfa nascosta dietro la colonna, pallida e tremante d’ira, di quella figlia del Cocito che era stata la favorita del Signore degli Inferi e che era destinata a sprofondare inesorabilmente nell’oblio: né i cortigiani, né il re che si accingeva a presentar loro la sposa, né la bionda fanciulla che tra lacrime e singhiozzi si avviava a diventare la più temuta e potente delle regine.  
_Non finirà così._  
“Non pensare di cavartela...te la farò pagare.”  
E mentre guardava la luminosa dea, attorniata da un gruppo di ancelle e seguita dagli occhi di tutti i presenti, scomparire su per la scalinata che conduceva agli appartamenti reali, Menta ignorò il sangue che le colava dalle mani e iniziò a meditare la sua vendetta.


End file.
